


This house has a dying wish

by istanlena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are married, Angst, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bittersweet Ending, Eliza Danvers is the woman we all need, Eliza snaps at Maggie’s mom, Emotional, F/F, Maggie has a wonderful family, Maggie’s mom wants to make amends, Other, Sad, mother daughter relationship, you kinda feel bad for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanlena/pseuds/istanlena
Summary: Maggie and Alex take a trip to visit Eliza in Midvale, but their weekend plans are put to a stop when Maggie receives a call from her aunt telling her that her mother is dying.AKAMaggie goes to see her mother and runs into her aunt whilst she’s there. Eliza has something to say to Maggie’s mother, and Alex is a loving wife
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	This house has a dying wish

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like we needed a fic where Maggie confronts her mother and aunt - and well I couldn’t find one that wasn’t two hundred words long or discontinued so here Is mine! (BEWARE LOTS OF ANGST) 
> 
> I used songs by Lewis Capaldi such as, ‘one,’ and ‘someone body you loved.’ As inspiration. Thanks to tumblr and Pinterest for some quotes. 
> 
> This took me weeks of writing. Please give It a chance and tell me what you think of it at the end. Anything I should fix and some of your suggestions! I love it when you guys comment it gives me motivation to keep going.

**⤃RECEIVING THE PHONE CALL WAS STRANGE**. Maggie hadn't spoken to her Aunt since she moved out. It was a silent agreement. Neither of them would talk to each other after Maggie turned of age and moved out. They never talked about it directly, but they both knew that's what was going to happen.

Maggie's Aunt, Sofian, would take Maggie in and provide her shelter and food until the teenager would turn eighteen and leave. They would never speak again. And Maggie was okay with that; she wouldn't have to deal with the pity and disappointment in her Aunt's voice. It hurt too much.

She was grateful for her Aunt (estranged Aunt). She had let her pursue her own life and relationships without interfering with her life. Maggie was allowed room to be herself, as much as can be. She knew her Aunt only took her in because it was a sin not to help a human being, let alone your family when they needed you.

It hurt to know that the only reason her Aunt was helping her was the same standards her parents kicked her out by. No, they were not her parents. They stopped being the second they chose their pride and reputation over their daughter.

She knew logically she should answer that phone. Her Aunt would not call her for anything unless it were serious. 'This had to be very serious for her to break their, 'silent agreement.' But Maggie couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She stood gaping at her phone, at the phone number that hasn't changed in years — memories flowing through her mind.

"From now on, don't call us, instead call your Aunt. Never call us again. You're a disgrace, Margarita." Her father seethed at her as he went back inside the car, and her mother followed, not glancing at her, making sure to keep her eyes on the floor.

She flinched at the memory. Why did it still hurt so much? They were no one to her. She had her own family, her own chosen family that loved her for who she was. She didn't have to lie to them. She never had to pretend to be someone else. Maggie was able to talk to them instead of retreating into her dark hole when she wanted a hole to open up and swallow her.

The detective hadn't realized her tears were falling onto the phone until she heard a gentle and concerned voice came from beside her.

'Maggie, you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry just bad memory, talk about it later." She told the red hair as she slipped back into bed, closing her eyes shut, leaving no room for questions

.

She could feel herself slipping into her dark hole slowly all over again.

  
  


**⤃SHE HOPED THAT** was the last time any of her estranged ex-family members would contact her ever again. But unfortunately, it wasn't. She was in at Midvale visiting her mother in law when her phone had rung again. Alex and Maggie had decided they needed to leave the city for a few days since both of them were so stressed out.

They were outside waiting for Alex to return from the grocery store so they could start to cook. Eliza welcomed the couple with open arms and lots and lots of hugs when they showed up at her door unplanned.

Maggie had apologized multiple times. Still, Eliza rolled her eyes and proceeded to tell her, 'my door is always open to my children, Maggie. You're my daughter. You may come here whenever you feel lost or stressed. I need you to know that. Do you understand?'

It brought tears to Maggie's eyes, but she didn't let them free, and she was proud of that. Especially when Eliza reached out and pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace, one so strikingly similar to Kara's.

A few minutes later, when both women were talking about a forensic case, Maggie's phone started to ring. She would usually ignore it at a time like this. Still, the nagging feeling tugged at her chest.

The brunette froze in place. Maggie's brain was working too fast that her body didn't know how to catch up. A firm voice pulled her out of her thoughts, only alarming her more of her state. "Maggie, Maggie, sweetheart, come back to me. You're okay. Let's sit down."

The mature woman sat Maggie down, helping her to come back to reality and calm down as her breathing was becoming ragged and her face turning pale. Alex was there, crouching in front of her with worried eyes. Her mouth was moving to say words, but Maggie didn't hear any of it.

Finally, calming down after a few moments, maggie was able to breathe on her own again, and everyone relaxed.

The phone rang again.

Alex was quick to stand up and grab it ready to shut it before maggie found herself yelling, 'stop!' and Alex froze and looked back to her. 'It's caused you a panic attack, Maggie.' Alex's voice was deadly, with just a hint of confusion added to it.

'Please, I- I need to know something. I need to tell you guys something.' and so she did, told Alex and Eliza about the silent agreement' and the gut-wrenching feeling, the fact that her Aunt had called her twice now in less than a week. It was surprising because none of her so-called family members had acknowledged her existence for the past eight years.

And as maggie was answering their questions, the phone buzzed, notification appearing for a text message stating, 'please answer. It's urgent, you need to hear this, and if you decide you don't care, no one will bother you ever again, please.'

Maggie reached for the phone as Alex reached for her arm to protest instead of being caught by Eliza's hand and a warning state advising her to back off. She zoned it all out as she dialled the phone number that her younger self had memorized. It rang for a few moments before the other woman answered the phone.

'Margarita?' the voice called out. Maggie could almost see how her Aunt turned out. Hair becomes grey, eyes still as bright as ever with a dilated pupil and the family trait, dimples. The wrinkles on her face, under her eyes and showing up clearly when she smiled.

She used to dream about that. Imagine if she could stay with her Aunt forever, they weren't close. But Sofia was Maggie's haven. (at least when she was younger with no place to go, no money and no family. Now Maggie had a real family. A mother that she wished to have, a fantastic partner and kind, loving friends that would defend her at every cost. When she looked back, she saw her time with Aunt Sofia for what it was, neglect, and emotional abuse.)

'What is it?' she asked, getting straight to the point, not bothering to make small talk and using every will of her body to make her voice sound strong determined and rough.

"i... You probably don't care, but it's your moth- it's Maria. She doesn't have much time left Margarita, she's on her deathbed, and she wishes to speak to you.'

Maggie doesn't answer; her eyes brimming with tears, and her body suddenly went cold, knocking all the air out of her; she froze, not knowing how to get her body to react. But for some reason, her mind went back to her fat-, Oscar's funeral.

She didn't receive anything that day; he didn't want anything to do with her, so far, to not tell her that he was dying of cancer. He loathed her so much to the point where he made sure she would not get a cent or a single photograph after he died.

She had expected the same thing from her birth mother, to never hear from her again, and be cut out of family pictures and dying without seeing her dau- maggie once again.

Maggie persuaded herself it was okay; she didn't need them (but she did want them.)

"last time I checked, she didn't want anything to do with me and never wanted to see me again. she's getting her wish, isn't she?" Maggie bit out; her voice was wavering. Almost.

'please maggie. You need this too.' Sofian tried to plead with her niece, but Maggie used every angry and sad memory as strength and ended the call.

Turning around, Alex, who must have put two and two together, quickly engulfed her in a hug and whispered, 'I'm so sorry.' Maggie finally let the tears run free, refusing to listen to any of the

comforting words, Alex was whispering in her ear.

It took a thirty-second call to break her down in tears. It shamed her. Still, now that they had come down, she knew that she would end up going to see Maria.

She knew that eventually, she would go to visit her. Still, Maggie just needed a moment of denial, a moment where she could be angry.

**____**

  


**⤃SHE FOUND HERSELF** in front of the door. The door to a place in which bad memories always overruled the good ones, not that there were many good memories. Maggie didn't want to be here.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned back one more time to see Alex and Eliza. Eliza was motioning for her to go inside while Alex was looking concerned and not very happy, hence the frown.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her wife as she knocked on the door two times, steady but loudly. She had read somewhere that there are different types of knocks; each says something about a person's personality.

For example, if you knock hastily and loudly, it means that you know the person well enough to use 'bad manners' around them. A steady and quiet knock implies that you were going somewhere unfamiliar, and you were not acquainted with the people very well.

Maggie's knock was different. She hadn't read the entire article, but she could presume that it meant that she was scared and nervous, because Maggie was terrified.

It had felt like forever until she heard footsteps finally emerging down the hallway and towards the entrance to open the door for the estranged daughter.

She could still feel Alex glaring daggers at her back, which she did find very cute and absurd at the same time.

The door opened to reveal an olive-skinned woman with chapped lips, blemishes of faint freckles scattered over her face going down to her neck, hair turning grey. Her eyes were kind, frank, and washed-out the dark brown iris becoming hazel, a sign advancing in her years.

She started at Maggie with a bittersweet smile for a heartbeat before reaching towards her to grab her shoulders. Still, the younger lady flinched away without meaning too, obviously not comfortable with the physical touching.

Sofian immediately stepped back, her eyes showing sincere apology in them, the awkwardness looming over them, Maggie just wanted to turn around and get in the car. She could, Alex would undoubtedly be happy, but Maggie would never be able to live with herself if she did.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Margarita."

"Some miracle, and no thanks to any of you." Maggie urged to say out loud; instead, she just opted for an awkward smile and a polite nod of her head.

"Well then," Sofia elected to cut right to the chase seeing as her estranged niece was certainly not wanting to fill the silence with chit chat. "She's inside, and Margarita." Maggie's relative hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Please hear her out."

With a nod of her head, Maggie walked straight ahead into the sturdy two-story residence designed without the least imagination. Polished wood floors and a graceful banister that curved up toward a soaring second floor. A Persian rug covered a shopworn carpet in the living area along with classical furniture. A painting of gentlemen riding to hounds decorates the rock wall above the furnace. The windows flanked a beige fabric sofa, sheer lace curtains bordered by heavy burgundy drapes matching the flowers accommodate the windows.

She hadn't realized that she stopped walking until she reached a set of sagging wooden steps descended three treads from the door where her mother had laid on her deathbed, living her final moments. She climbed the stairs slowly and fixing her posture when she reached the top to knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice like melting honey called out. Maggie entered, The detective moved to cross her arms while pretending to look around the room, a frown edged on her face.

The room was small with clean white walls, a twin bed, a desk with a blank blotter on it, a sliding closet opposite the bed, and a thin green shag carpet. Furnishings were cheap, unlike the rest of the house, a worn mustard-yellow chair, a relic of the nineties: an old tape deck and a towering set of speakers whose cloth was fraying.

Two tall windows allowed sunlight to flood the room, giving a magnificent view of mother nature's work.

Memories drowned Maggie as she remembered the way she would run to the room every night snuggling with her Mami as her Papa would read her bedtime story. Preferably Beauty and the beast because Belle didn't take shit from anyone.

The room had changed a little since then. Her father's belongings were either donated or kept in the basement. A twin bed now replaced the queen bed, and the cluttered desk was clean for once.

'I didn't think you would come." The woman said. Her skin was slightly tanner than her sisters. Still, her once dark hair had gone steel grey, a little too early, no doubt due to the illness. Her mellow eyes were glimmering with surprise and grief, yet they still reminded Maggie so so much of her childhood. Her forehead met by aging wrinkles, her skin that once used to be as smooth as a baby's skin now covered by vessels and looked very weak.

Maggie didn't reply, instead opting to keep busy by fiddling with her dark green blouse, which she was sure it belonged to Alex.

She paused by the orange-colored armchair, waiting for permission to sit down; Maria nodded her head after a few confusing moments. She wasn't sure why Maggie was so polite. The tense woman took a seat, making sure to sit straight and not get too comfortable because this wasn't her home. It never would be again.

"It's been a while, Margarita," Maria said, her voice like the evening thrush.

"Eighteen years," Maggie replied without meaning to. She was too winded by her mother's voice, it took her back to her childhood, the days where she was safe and happy.

Maggie wasn't sure why her voice reminded her of those days, when the betrayal, hurt, and sadness were all still there to dwell upon instead of whatever she was doing.

"How are you?"

"Don't ask me that."

Maria scooted forward on her bed, trying to reach for Maggie's hands that were intertwined together, but Maggie flinched and pushed the chair back a little more.

A hurt expression crossed Maria's face, "Margarita, I am so sorry, my dear." Tears were brimming Maria's eyes. "For everything, for all the hurt and pain I have caused you."

"Why am I here?" Maggie asked in a rough, hurt voice. "I wanted to apologize." Maria murmured, "I wanted to tell you so sorry I am. I wanted to see what my pride has caused me; I wanted to see how you turned out and tell you that I love you-"

"Don't!" Maggie pleaded, her eyes were burning with unshed tears, but she wouldn't let them out.

"Please don't, you can't say that to me. Not after everything, if you loved me, you wouldn't have stood by and did nothing as he kicked me out. "Maggie bit out.

"I know, I know, believe me, I regret that so much, every day. Not a single day goes by without me wanting to call you."

"Then, why now? Why eighteen years later, when for the first time, my life felt complete, and I wouldn't think about you guys?"

"I let my pride get in the way for so so long. I refused to acknowledge your existence for almost six years, and then when I had realized what a mistake I made, your father was the next problem. He would leave the room or start yelling every time I brought you up. I couldn't do anything. He threatened you every time."

"What?" Maggie breathed out, cheeks flushed out, and sad dimples were there to see.

"You were safe by then, you moved to the city, and you were in the police academy. I know you were hurting, but keeping you safe was more important. He threatened to bring you back home. He knew people, he became the bad detective after that, abused his power, he would have found a way to bring you back and make you miserable."

Maggie was speechless. She sat there with a muddled expression on her face trying to process everything she had just learned.

**____**

  


**⤃ NEITHER WOMAN HAD NOTICED**, but Sofia was standing near the door, listening to the two women making sure they wouldn't start to yell at each other.

This was somewhat her business after Oscar had passed away she moved in to take care of her sister, tragically the younger woman was the one waiting for death, her body was tired and fragile, her heart too heavy.

Sofia, watched Maggie grow up from a distance even though they lived a few feet apart from each other they never interacted, Maggie would always leave a couple of hours before school started and come back at midnight.

She took maggie in believing her parents thought that she was making a mistake, and she would realize soon enough that they thought she was an Ingénue woman, but that wasn't the case. Instead, it was the incipient of a miserable life filled with hurt and betrayal.

Oscar was full of hatred and bitterness after finding out about Maggie's 'disreputable situation' as he liked to call it. His untoward behavior towards his daughter became a problem for his marriage and his health; Maria tried to change his mind after she realized her own mistake, but to no avail, nothing worked.

Not even in his death did he want to see his daughter one last time, Sofia had thought about calling Maggie that day. Still, she couldn't, not when she knew Maggie was better off without having to attend the funeral of a man who abandoned her like she was nothing more than a broken tool. Sofia couldn't do that to her niece, so she chose to send her a letter informing her of his death instead.

Sofia chose to stay on the sidelines, making sure Maggie didn't get attached to her but also making sure the young lady had a place to come back to when her day was over. She never interfered with her relationships and didn't gossip about her to her parents. She was a guardian angel watching over her. Sure, some would have called that child neglect or abuse, but that wasn't Sofia's place. She wasn't Maggie's parent; in her culture, Maggie didn't have a family anymore. She would be doomed to spend eternity in hell, but that didn't sit right with her, so she suggested that Maggie would live with her and to attend a new school and tell everybody else she went to study elsewhere.

It was painful loving her from afar, watching her from the outside as she grew into a wonderful, intelligent woman. To Sofia, Maggie existed, and that was it, all the conversations and photographs were reduced to mere memories from a lifetime ago. Maggie existed now as nothing more than mere proof to something that was once.

And Maggie could hate Sofia, that was okay with her, it just didn't do anything to ease the pain and regret Sofia felt every day. Being someone, 'guardian angel' as Sofia's mother liked to call it, came with consequences.

**____**

  


**⤃ "I GUESS WE ALL LOVED DIFFERENTLY,"** Maggie stated, her voice hoarse and broke, the tears will, "Thank you for telling me that, but it doesn't change much," Maggie said as she looked in her mother's eyes for the first time in eighteen years.

  


"I know... I know."

"I should get going now," Maggie says as she stands up awkwardly, waiting for a few moments before walking towards the door.

"Wait, please stay for a little, we have so much to talk about." Maria pleaded with Maggie as she watched the brunette walked towards the door.

Maggie stopped when her hands reached the doorknob, she halted in place, and abruptly all the rage came soaring up.

"I owe you nothing, and I don't need to tell you anything about my life, you don't deserve that. No matter how many times you apologize."

"Magaret, please, I'm dying, it's not like I can revel in hearing what you have been through or be happy about where you have ended, not for long either ways, so spare your old mom a few details."

Maggie knew that she was dying, she did, but she refused to say it out loud, she refused to believe it, that's what she kept doing so going to see her and leaving wouldn't be so so hard. Even after everything, but hearing it now from Maria confirming the information caused a sob to ripple through Maggie.

  


"Come, sit down, please." Maria pointed towards the chair right next to her, and Maggie reluctantly went to sit down. The detective went to sit down, pushing the chair a little further away because she was uncomfortable. 

"Tell me about your life?" Maria asked Maggie being very careful to approach the subject, considering the reaction she received to the question a few minutes ago.

"I'm married now; her name is Alex, short for Alexandrea because she hates that name," Maggie told her chuckling bitterly for a bit, 

"She's got short red hair, and she's an agent for a government group, we broke up for a few months after we got engaged because I didn't want kids and she does, I've changed my mind now, I want a kid. We're adopting a kid, and I'm gonna give her or him everything they ever wanted, spoil them a bit, Alex will kill me."

Guilt rose in Maria's chest, knowing that Maggie's upbringing was the reason for her daughter's heartbreak and almost causing her to lose the person that she loves. 

"She has a sister, and she works in a similar field of ours." She said, not knowing what else to say, can she talk about her mother in law? Is that too awkward? Am I 

Maggie's phone dinged, with a text message, she looked at the time and noticed it'd been almost two hours.

"It's Alex, and she's waiting in the car, asking if I need help."

"She's here?" Maria asked, suddenly intrigued and wanting to meet her but too scared to ask.

"Yes, same with Eliza," Maria's face gave away that she was confused, "Uhm, my mother-in-law."

"Oh, right, of course, silly me. Have them come in, and they could sit here."

"I do- okay." Maggie gave in mostly because Eliza just texted her, saying they would have to drive to a gas station because Alex needs to use the bathroom.

'Typical,' the detective thought as she snorted at the text.

  


**____**

  


**⤃ "SHE WANTS US TO COME IN,"** Eliza tells Alex, who was complaining about needing to use the restroom.

"Wait. What? Is everything okay; does she need help?!" Alex panicked, getting out of the car, 

"Alexandrea! She's okay, and she says you can use the restroom inside and for us to wait there."

"Oh, thank god, that must mean things have gone fine, though."

"I suppose, come on, sweetheart. Hurry up so you can take care of your situation." Eliza teased the red hair, "Hey! You're the one that made me drink that water bottle!" Alex retorted back.

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought an agent could hold her bladder." The blonde woman told her daughter and heard grumbling in return.

Eliza knocked on the door, to see an older woman with grey hair answer. "Hello, My daughter-in-law said we could wait inside instead if that's alright?"

"Yes, of course. You can call me Sofia. I'm Margarita's Aunt." She shook the blonde woman's hand and after for the younger woman who just glared at her in return. Immediately Sofia dropped her hand, apologizing quietly, as she thought that it makes sense her niece married someone just as stubborn.

"Alexandrea!" Eliza warned.

"Not sorry." Alex rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"I apologize, she's very protective and stubborn."

"No worries." Sofia answered and let the two women to the living room in silence."

They heard footsteps hurry down the hallways and saw Maggie emerging as she lunged towards Alex and Eliza engulfing them in a hug. "Whoa, Maggie missed you too," Alex said as Eliza tugged the girl closer, and Alex placed a kiss on Maggie's head as she went to use the bathroom.

"You okay?" Eliza asked Maggie as the hugged. "I don't know; I don't." Alex answered with a sigh, "That's okay. It's okay." Maggie pulled apart, giving a sad smile to Eliza, who she did consider the woman her mother now, more than Maria.

"Introduce me to her?" Eliza asked carefully not to cross any boundaries knowing that Maggie still had her walls built high up.

"Yeah, okay." Maggie agreed, taking the woman to the room she was in a few moments before, she was nervous about how this would go down.

She knocked on the door again to announce her presence before entering. Maria was surprised when Maggie didn't come back alone.

  
  
  


**____**

**⤃ ELIZA WANTED TO HAVE** a moment with Maria, she tried to meet Maggie's mom and tell her how wonderful her daughter was and how much of a mistake she made, but after seeing the woman's expression, she figured she already knew that. "Hello, I'm Dr. Danvers Alexandrea's mother." Eliza introduced herself politely.

She was shocked at how sick and weak the older woman was if Eliza hadn't known that Maria was too late for the treatment she would have offered her help for free.

Maggie stood by awkwardly as the two women introduced themselves, "Maggie give us a moment?"

Maggie hesitated for a moment before nodding her head and leaving the room.

Making sure that Maggie was out of earshot, Eliza turned to the woman in front of her ready to spill out her entire speech, but what Maria send next stopped Eliza.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. Eliza quirked an eyebrow Maria, for why she was thanking her when she should lash out at her.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Margarita for me. For being there for her for the last few years."

"I didn't take care of her. She took care of herself. I was supporting her for the last few years."

"Then, thank you for supporting her when I couldn't."

"You could; you just wouldn't."

"Your daughter loved you, but it wasn't enough. You had your mind set out on other things on the life you planned out for her, and that cost you to lose her." 

"The girl in there is a wonderful, kind, and amazing woman. It's too bad you couldn't see that earlier. You must be so hard to please."

"Let me ask you something. How did you get every morning living your life when your daughter was out there somewhere because you kicked her out? My daughter is an adult who works in a hazardous field. When we adopted her sister, I put too much pressure on Alexandrea. She's been taking care of her sister her entire life, barely got to live her teenage years because of the pressure I put on her. But I'm trying to make that up every day, even when she's an adult and I'm overbearing. So tell me, how does the guilt not eat you up?"

"How did you let something so good go and bleed her heart out?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I just became used to it very quickly, I don't want her to be angry for the rest of her life, so I thought by apologizing, I would take some weight off her shoulders." 

"You don't get to decide that. Maggie is going to be angry for the rest of her life. No matter how much you apologize. She's just too sympathetic to yell at you." Eliza said, her voice held strong but says the last part above a whisper.

A few moments go by before Maria speaks up, 

"I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was raised that way, my entire family and culture were. Now I guess I'm paying the price, she's replaced me, I let another take my place, and that is something I will never forgive myself for, but I'm honestly glad she has, I don't want her not to have a mother figure, someone who can help her. "

"You broke her heart, and we had to pick up every piece. Unfortunately, she will never be the same; she'll not have those scars all of her heart; she probably will never let her walls down." 

"Thank you for that and please take care of her," Maria asked the woman knowing full well they were going to do just that, whether she approved or not. 

"Of course I will, I love Maggie like she is my daughter, and," Eliza paused, "thank you for letting her get away. She's made us very happy." said before leaving the room without saying another word.

**____**

**⤃"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER MOM?"** Alex asked her mother, who sat sipping her coffee and looking out of the window.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Alexandra," Eliza answered back, fully knowing what her daughter was referring to.

Alex furrowed her brows and glared at her mother.

"You know what I'm talking about mom. What did you say to Maria?"

"Oh, alright! I just gave her the usual speech you would give in this type of situation." Eliza told her daughter, who was using her interrogation skills, to her use.

"And that is?"

"You made a mistake; I hope you regret it, your daughter is a wonderful person. She's loved and successful. What else?"

"Mom, I feel like you forget this isn't a common situation. Also, your watching too many dramas old lady. Find a hobby."

"Excuse me? I have a life, I..eat, work, garden, read, and sleep. And worry about you girls too much."

"So you do everything that means you don't have a life?"

"Oh, stop it!" Eliza threw a tissue box at her now laughing daughter. After they had settled down in the silence, Eliza suddenly a conversation she had been putting off for way too long.

"Alexandra?" Eliza received a hum as a sign of acknowledgment.

"I know you're all grown up now, and it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry." Eliza started while keeping her gaze outside, not daring to look back to the redhead who was sitting up now.

"For wha-"

"No. Listen to me, please. I'm sorry for always making you feel like you came in second, for not considering your feelings. For practically making you raise your sister, I took away your childhood, and that is something I will always regret."

"Mom..."

"I was never there for you when you needed, and I'm trying to make up for that, I know I will never be able to fix that, but I'm here for you, even though it's too late and I'm sorry if I'm overbearing sometimes. I can't help it, and I worry about you so much with your job and with what Kara does, it feels like you girls don't need me anymore, which you don't but-" Suddenly two arms wrap around Eliza's neck struggling to connect due to the driver's seat.

"We will always need your mom. Everything that happened was in the past. Sure, I'm a little screwed emotionally because of it, but that's alright everyone has their baggage. Thank you for apologizing mom, and yeah, sure you can be overbearing, but we both know nothing will stop you from being that, even if I worked an office job and sorted through papers for a living."

  


Eliza laughed as she let out a few tears and squeezed her daughter's hand. "I love you, sweetheart."

  


"Love you too." 

  


**____**

**⤃ MAGGIE SLOWLY MADE HER** her way through the kitchen, making sure her Aunt didn't know she was there and sneaking back into the hallway.

It was time to go back home. To the city, to the small one-bedroom apartment that she lived in with Alex. She made her way back to the three irritating stairs and knocking on Maria's door. She heard a faint, 'come in' through the door, and Maggie let herself in.

The detective was standing in the door awkwardly suddenly very interested in the floor beneath her. 

"So... Uhm it's time for me to go, thank you for telling me that." Maggie started clapping her hands together in front of her, playing with the classic solitaire diamond-shaped ring on her finger. 

No one spoke for a moment; eventually, Maggie spoke up again. 

"You know, I wish I could say thank you for the pain that you have caused me, but I can't, I want to hate you so much, a part of me does hate you, but I can't help but love you still. Why is that."

"I'm so sorry." Maria apologized, meeting her eyes with Maggie's.

"I hope you get everything you have ever wanted, all the love we failed to give you, the home you should have had growing up, the dreams we destroyed. I guess somebody else's loss is another's gain. " 

  


"I lost you, and they gained you. I'm gonna tell you something I learned along the way."

Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed, "A bit ironic, don't you think, what can you tell me?" she asked bitterly, 'I don't need advice from you,' Maggie thought.

"You don't know what you got till it's gone, don't know what right until it all becomes wrong." 

  


Maggie's breath hitches, and she stops breathing for a moment because it's true. She lost Alex, Alex had lost Maggie, and both of them didn't know that it was it for them until they missed each other, till they found each other again at the coffee shop. 

They spent months learning things about each other again, learning how to trust each other. It started with small awkward talks over coffee, heartbreaking drunk calls, going to Alex's place, (which was the hardest step for Maggie, she paced outside the door for about ten minutes before she went inside that day.) working on cases together and then finally all their hidden feelings came back up, all of Maggie’s anger and sadness and Alex’s frustration with Maggie, (to be fair Maggie put off talking about their situation for almost a year) all came rushing back up but thankfully ended with a heated kiss. 

  


“Yeah, I get that.” Maggie sighs. 

  


“I guess this is how I let you go?”

  


“It is Margarita, live your life, not the one we planned out for you.” Maria tells Maggie while emphasizing, ‘your life.’ 

  


The brunette was willing herself not to cry; she had to leave, go back to Midvale, it was supposed to be their vacation, but yet here she was trying to move all of whatever this is behind her. 

  


“Okay.” Maggie agreed with her voice just above a hushed whisper. She didn't move, though. Instead, she looked out the two tall windows that were now 

  
  


“Margarita.”

  


Maggie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. 

  


“Go.” Maria insisted not wanting to make this any harder for Maggie.

Maggie nodded and looked at the woman lying on the bed one last time. She turned around slowly, walking out of the room while looking at everything, trying to memorize the way the floor creaked under her foot when she walked, the three sagging steps that she hated so much, and the vines that hung above the wall. 

  


She realized for the first time how beautiful this house was, so beautiful no one could describe it, (in fact whatever you are imagining is nowhere near how it looks right now.)

  


The ugly painting that had resided above the furnace; everything was just it. And soon enough, she found herself in front of the door, ready to leave, but a voice stopped her. “Margarita?”

The voice called out, and Maggie let out a sad sigh before turning around facing her Aunt Sofia, “Yes, tía Sofia?” Maggie asked, her voice softer and a little bit kinder than it had been to others this day. 

“People who think they have nothing are volatile, they become so desperate to have something that they miss everything that’s in front of them.” The woman says before giving Maggie a farewell smile. 

  


And Maggie goes to hug her, because she thinks that Sofia is the only one who Maggie can forgive, someday definitely not today, because today has been draining. 

And maybe it won't be tomorrow or the next week, but it's someday, and that's enough. 

Maggie pulls back from the hug and walks out of the house towards the blue rover car and gets in the back. She laughs when she hears Alex groaning finally and pulling her close. 

  


"Let's go home, kids." Eliza chuckles.

  


"Yes, please."

  


\----

  


It's a few days later on a quiet night, Alex and Maggie are cuddled up on the balcony watching the starry night sky shine and shimmer above them, and that's when she feels it. 

  


Her eyes land on a fainting star and her eyes shimmer with tears, as she cuddles closer to Alex.

  


_ 'i would do it all again if it meant I get this,' _She thinks before she falls asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that or it was somewhat good. Please let me know you thought your writing helps so so much. 
> 
> PS: to everyone who has read my other fic “WHERE DID YOU GO.” About Kara and Lena is waiting for an update- I’m going to delete some chapters and fix it up because I feel like the storyline has gotten away from me. 
> 
> So I’m sorry if that’s taking long. Just fixing it and planing the story in my head because that’s helping a lot more. 
> 
> Now your girl is gonna sleep because she just got out of the hoist so coz she’s an idiot who spilled boiling water all over her.


End file.
